Lippy
Lippy is a female contestant in Battle for TSG and a former recommended character who made her debut in Reveal Novum. She was a member of Team Lippy Lips! before being eliminated in Today's Very Special Episode. Lippy could've joined TSGA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but she placed last, only receiving 18 votes, the lowest of all of the other eligible TSGA contestants, making her obviously not able for her to join, and the only thing left for her at that point was her to be flung with the Sender Scoop Thrower to the Locker of Losers along with all of the other characters who failed to join. Lippy's GST redesign features a sky blue color and a more two-dimensional look. Lippy, along with the other TLC prisoners, had a chance to rejoin as of Welcome Back until it was revealed that it was replaced by BFT. Despite the indefinite delay of GST 2, she got 32 votes. She briefly competed in Battle for TSG as a member of Team Lippy Lips, but was eliminated four episodes in. Lippy is incorrectly referred to as "Lippo" by Fiona Fries and Lala Lipstick Jr. in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk and Today's Very Special Episode. In BFT 4, she got eliminated by being eaten. Personality Lippy is seen as a loud, hyperactive girl who has an extreme (actually borderline obsessive) incline for Lippy Lips. She is also sensitive to those who speak against her idol, such as how Fiona Fries called her a rascal and undermining her follower status. She also has a keen obsession with signs and is seen most of the time holding one up. Trivia *During D'lish Donut's speech, Lippy's pose uses Lala Lipstick's Candy Bar Adventure assets. *Lippy received the fewest votes to join TSGA, eighteen, which was also the number of one of Lippy's recommendation episodes. *In Gardening Hero, Lippy's sign says "GO LIPPY LIPS FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO LIPPY LIPS TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Lippy's gone, who do I root for?" **Her extreme obsession for Lippy Lips started only in Season 4, recently compared to the first, less intense, obsession. *After Reveal Novum, Lippy appeared in every single season 1 episode afterwards excluding Don't Pierce My Flesh. *The sign that Lippy held in The Glistening may have been responsible for Lippy Lips's elimination. **This could have been changed by jacknjellify, however. **There is another recommended character named Lip that used Lippy's body when Ring was recommended in Rescission. *Lippy's voice actor, Cary Huang, said that her voice was the most painful to voice out of all of the characters he voices. This can be seen in his BFT voice acting video, when he coughs after doing her voice. *Lippy is the 3rd shortest contestant. Only Lala Lipstick Jr. and Lil' Blaze are shorter. This makes her the shortest female contestant. *Out of every contestant (excluding Evil Toasty Pop and Nonexisty, who never competed at all), Lippy participated in the least amount of challenges, at 3. *Lippy, Nina Noodles, Strawberry Kiss and Rainbow Kate are the only contestants to not survive their first eliminations. *She is the first contestant to be sucked into Eternal Algebra Class through Four's mouth. *Lippy's legs are in the front of her, as seen in Today's Very Special Episode. *She is the only contestant in all of BFT that is jewelry. *She is the third female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated in BFT, the two others being Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Toasty Pop. *In Today's Very Special Episode, when Lippy is eliminated, Lala Lipstick Jr. says he thought her name was Lippo. However, this is untrue, as in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, he tells Top Table to "grab Lippy while she's still incapacitated." *In Team Lippy Lips!'s makeover of Four, the team members used her personal belongings are used for the "sculpture." They are: **A destroyed plush of Lippy Lips. **A poster of her and Lippy Lips. **A chipped mug with a broken handle that reads "lippy lips". **A pile of white textiles. **A photo frame of her and Lippy Lips. *She is the current record holder for the female being eliminated with the most votes in BFT and the entire object show community, with 9168 votes. Next to her is Music Box with 7553 votes, Toasty Pop with 6926 and Tocky Cuckoo Clock with 4595. **She also has the second highest votes ever. ***The most ever is Jimmy the Circle. *Lippy might have written the fortunes from the dumpster in BFT 5. *Lippy can be a fast talker, but this is only shown in Today's Very Special Episode, as she was getting sucked into Four. *Lippy is probably one of the least popular contestants in the series, due to the fact she received the least votes join TSGA and the second least STG, and being the first of Team Lippy Lips! to be eliminated. Cultural References *She is similar to Sierra from Total Drama, who is obsessed over Cody. Lippy obsesses over Lippy Lips in a very similar way. **However, Sierra is obsessed with Cody as a love interest, while Lippy finds Lippy Lips as an idol. *A pose that she made in Lick Your Way to Freedom was similar to an image made by Derpyunikitty known as "Crying Lippy". This was intentional, according to Satomi Hinatsu. Gallery Lippy plush.jpeg|Lippy plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush